


Crystal Tower

by Roegadame



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crystal Tower, F/M, I am very sorry, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roegadame/pseuds/Roegadame
Summary: Please don't kill me, I promise good pornography is on the way. I just wanted to make this quality shitpost.Please yell at me @roegadamelover on twitter





	Crystal Tower

Alone together in his private chambers, it seemed the Exarch had some pressing matters he had wished to attend with you. His ears twitched gently as his eyes roamed over your body, mouth quirking up into a light smirk as you seemed oh so expectant for what he had to say. 

Clearing his throat, he began.

“I opened wide the gates, summoned you here and watched you bathe your delicious abs through a portal in mine quarters…” 

You could feel he was going somewhere with this and at his pause you nodded for him to continue. He was correct, your abs certainly were delicious and your roegadyn pride swelled with the mention of them.

“So why, my friend, are you not sucking my crystal tower?”


End file.
